


Ron's Brain Grew UP Series

by ZaneFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaneFox/pseuds/ZaneFox
Summary: Was "Ron figure out Snape. But a reader ask me if I can make a series about him so why not. Lot of Bashing but Ron will be the one that does the bashing and for once the main character. Harry can swallow the damn Golden Snitch all he wants.





	Ron's Brain Grew UP Series

Within the great castle in Scotland that is known as Hogwart, set of three teens walking down the hall. Talking about the test that they had in charm class. One of the three is a Lighting scared, green eyed boy that is known to the wizard world, 'the boy-who-lived' AKA Harry Potter. Next in line is the only female of the group, a young sweet 'Know-It-All' AKA Hermione Granger. Finally, the last teen of the group, walking "Food Bin" AKA Ron Weasley.

On the route to the Great Hall to fill their empty belly, the sweet smell of the tasty elf made food floating in the air, casing their belly to rumble. However, just as they passed the door of the room, the hair on the redhead starts to rise. Suddenly, he looks around in almost panic sight, confusing Harry and Hermione.

"What's wrong, boys?" The golden haired of their DADA Professor walking down the stairs, once more blinding everyone with the shine of his pearly white teeth. Ron jumps back from the teacher when his smiles seem to shine the brightest when it lay its beam on him. "My dear boy. Are you ill?" Lockhart look back to see there is something ugly behind him like maybe a troll. But oddly enough ...to him, there is nobody walking down behind him. Turning back to the strange boy, "You don't need to be scared of me. I can help you with whatever the problem is." Ron walks back into the Great Hall, gathering everyone's attention.

Slowly, Ron's foot moves back with each step of the teacher moves forward, "I am fine, professor. I don't need anything from you." Ron hiss out, shocking everyone at the new level of his running Mouth.

"Oh, come one now. Why are you being so jumpy? Tell me as I am a great and power Wizard."

"I don't trust you."

"What? Why?"

"I don't trust you as I am giving a very big vibe from you...Very bad and very very weird feeling." The redhead boy tell the reason as he felt like he was being cornered and was clearly not thinking at all. Not a drop of Professor's fear that is known along the student all over the world, was being used as he just wants to get away from him.

"Oh? And how am I causing the 'vibe', young man?"

Ron turns to his friend who is barely keeping their mouth from falling off as one could...maybe magic is what making them little lower than normal. "You all know that I am a bottomless pit, I know it too." A nod. "SO that mean that nothing would stop me from food, yes?" Another nod with few more adds from nearby students. "SO if there something that block me and made me lose any hungry at all would be something to worry about?" A large crowd of nodding head waves to him in syncs, "And beside the girls that love him thank to his book….that he made, does he give off a highly Gay feeling." With that, Lockhart's smiling face took a hit by tons of waves of nodding head...even from the teacher. "

Unknown to everyone, Snape just walks in from the side door near the Head's table. He pauses at the deafening silence of the room. Looking around to find everyone's eye is watching Ron and Lockhart.

Ron turn back to pouting Lockhart, "Every time that I am anywhere near you, my hunger drops very quickly and my arse clinch up. I didn't understand why until I overheard my twin brothers talking about getting the feeling from Snape and the headmaster." Somehow, opening some eyes to the senses that Ron is talking about.

"Weasley!" Every head stiffen turns to the voice whom is visible holding back his rage, "What do you mean by the the blasts idiot twin of your feels about me?" The potion master sneers.

Over the table of the lion house, the said twin quietly and lean toward the other, "Gred..When did we had that talk that Ronnie dear is talking about?" One ask to have other think hard before shaking his head. One thought hard of the reason of this show, his eyes widen at the new project that they working on, "Wait, where did you put the Blabber-Gum-Gum of our latest draft?" Both of the twins turn to each other with eyes wide as possible with horror written all over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just before the charm class, Ron walking down the stairway from his dorm after dropping off his book from last class and picking up the charm book. He didn't realize that he left his book. Oh how he not going to hear the end of this from Hermoine. When he reaches the bottom, he sees a small paper bag on the table that had his clan name mark on it. Knowing that it is his brother snack bag, grant that it more than likely be Percy as the twin would like their project out of teacher reaches.

As Ron passes the table, the bag disappear so quick, it was like magic ...the magic that Ron is master of. With another skill that he is one of the best masters of, not even fully cross the room, the bag lands in the trash bin ...empty.

Just after the portal close behind Ron, the twin appear from the dorm stairs. Looking around, Fred ask his brother, "Gred, did you put that sack up?"

"Yeah, I think I did. I not seeing it here. Either way, we can make it back in time before grub is over." George didn't want to take a bit of time to look around when He knows that they are good on putting any of their experiment up and from the wandering Professors. Both of the twins nods before they head out the common room and to lunch with few short cut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They now understand the situation that Ron and them are in as Ron is the youngest males in their family….the youngest of six boys so he had heard every single trash talks that all of the brother plus a sister had said about the Potion Master. And before the candy, Ron have the worse problem of holding back his rude thought and still his running mouth. That was before but now, they don't know how many candies that Ron ate however, due to his ever-snacking mouth….he very likely ate the whole bags...oh the twin is about to watch the best show that they just prank themselves with.

"I don't remember how many candies we made in that bad, Fred." The truly serious moment that twin ever had in their life that they saying the true name to each other. If anyone thought to listen, they could finally find which is which but alas, every eyes and ears was zone in on Ron.

"Shite, We are about to be in deep crap-storm." Both nods once. Turning their head back to the said coming crap-storm.

"Well, Sir." Slowly to not to startle the close-to-trigger happy wizard. Somehow he found himself behind Harry whom is really wondering if dealing with his uncle on his worst day for a week might be safer than this. Carefully to keep his rear from the two wizard that is hunting for his sweet virgin ass. He starts to understand Harry's problem….He don't want it, he happy with his poor family and with no fame. "Well, they said that, you give out a lot of 'Special Lessons' to your snake and not a single one is good enough for your so it the reason of why you are so cranky." Ron blurts out without beat of any line of thought.

Over the twins and Percy, the three older brothers pales of knowing talks that they had with their oldest two brothers. It was only them and their father in shed. Their father decided to have a bonding moments so he let the boys drink a few shots of the Fire-Whiskey. They thought that Ginny is over with Luna for helping with something that any of them really sure. Ron with Molly out shopping. However, they didn't know that Ron and his mother came home after getting their grocery in record time. Molly didn't really need much of shopping as the letter with their book list won't be in for another month. So once she starts on supper after putting up the food, she send Rom out to the men to let them know that mom is back and cooking.

As Ron reach the shed, he hear loud laughter. Slowing his speed until he had his ear on the door, listening in. Now the wonderful bonding moments that they all promise to keep the shed talk secrets ...is about to bite them in the ass in horror filling way.

"Oh? And what is this special lesson that not a single of my snake is good enough. I would know that all of my snake is better then any one of yous lion. SO how would they making me so 'cranky' as you put it?" Sneering toward the ghostly white twin.

"Well, I would hope that in this subject, only your snake would be filling enough for you."

"...Explain before you get full term extra hours with me."

Squeak high, pushing on with no filter on his drugged mouth, "As i can understand from them and Percy." With slip of the name, Percy match his pale brother in colors, "Most of the 'Special Lessons' that you give are normally for the males. And the way I heard it, most whine or just roll over like a dead fish. Like Draco for one as he would follow his dad and rolls over for his master. We think that Draco is your latest pet as he follows you alot."

While the Weasley brothers turning whiter, Snape is turning to match their red hair. "And was there anything more?" Grinding his teeth hard, hissing out the question.

With low will power, he fell to the candies power, "Beside that Your crankiness is due to none of the boys is good enough. They believe that you want someone to DOM you since your last master died thanks to Harry here. Hell, that is why you really hates Harry with passion."

Everyone in the Hall gasps at the bull in china shop size of backhanded comment that Ron just gave to Snape….not that it true of what everybody think or not but nevertheless a huge slap to face.

"But…" Oh no...there more? "I do know that if you are looking. There is something in the Daily Prophet that I seen once in a while. I think that yesterday had something about a Dom looking for a dark haired Sub that knows how to make his own lube."

A rolling wave of shock and pure silence moves across the Great Hall as all attention is on him. The twin brothers is awestruck as they couldn't think up a prank at this epic level or even had a ball to say that to his face...and their pastime is annoying the Professor at the Hogwart. They were willing to take the blame for this beautiful prank...until they see Snape's face.

Red...red as the DAMNED pig of red-head's hair...red as blood that is about to pour out of this moron-est idiot that he ever met. 'Don't kill him. Just like his flock, he is open-mouthed like the rest but he is part of Dumbledore's light family...oh. And murder is bad...M'kay.' ran through the barely raging Potion Master.

Snape is in two words...blood-lust rage. He is so close to the edge that he didn't even feel the blood ticking down his cheek from his nose thanks to a busted blood vessels. A Crack cut through the air like a gunshot when a piece of his tooth crack under pressure.

Silence hung in the air so thickly while each and everyone in the room held their breath in fear of what would Professor Snape, the Legendarily dangerous Potion Master and Dark Art Master as well would do. Would he tear into Ron the Bravo-But-Foolish-One which is the best case for him. Take all of the house point and give him a life-time curse of forever chores from the Potion Master...another best case. Or would he use him in a potion such as rumors...sad part is still best case. Just like simple killing spell removing Ron's head is one as well. In fact, everything that they can think up is best case because not one wish to think of what Snape would truly do. Please just kill him to be merciful, they all prays to what Gods, Goddess, or Great One that they worship.

Oddly enough, Snape did the one thing that none expect from him. He simply turn around and flare his ability of cloak flooring as he walks out of the great door. Taking the heavy killing intent that the student was drowning in.

Dumbly stares out of the open door, Ron croaks out, "Well...I-I think that...I am going to have a failing grade for the rest of my school years to say the least." His mind still processing what he just said. A nod from everyone, even the Snake House, answers him.

However, somehow...one person seem to have been unaffected by the tension. One guess should be enough. "Can you explain to me what you were talking about...Dom looking for Sub?" Every jerk their head to their moron DADA professor, "That sounds very interesting to me. Would you mind coming up with me for lunch and explain it in detail?"

Lockhart moves closer to Ron during the questioning. Somehow he didn't know what most of the students know at his age...and they telling other students that was a little lost. The golden haired smiles with a shiny toothy grin. The action had everyone turns green. Even a few gagging is heard and couple of people ran out of the Great Hall to rush for Bathroom.

"AAHH! STAY AWAY FROM MY BUNGHOLE!"

Ron walk-ran backward until he bump into Dumbledore. "AHH! IT'S THE GRAND-MASTER OF ALL! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR OFFICE!"

With that, Ron spin around Dumbledore and run down the hall, screaming and holding his butt. Leaving the Headmaster in great confusion. He was just coming down for some lemon pudding and maybe get some tips from cute DADA Professor.

Dumbledore look on in no small confusion, looking back into the Great Hall. The mess of student are either green, pale or red by the looks of them holding back their laughter. "Did I miss something?"

A snort of snicker from one from the twins pop the wall that was keeping back the sheer humor of what just happened. Roaring laughter echoes the hall...until they heard a high-pitched scream louder than the crowd's deafening noise. Silencing the laughter quickly so everyone can listen to what is going on.

"AAAAAHHHH! STAY FAR AWAY FROM MY CUTE BUTT! I'M STILL UNTOUCHED THERE AND LIKE TO KEEP IT THAT WAY!" Everyone watch Ron runs by the door ...with Snape right behind him. "PLEASE DON'T BUGGER ME!"

"YOUR ASS IS MINE, YOU LITTLE FUCKING PIG!"

Few spells flew by the door, making the student flinch in fear of hitting them while the professor filch of the temper of their coworker. None wanted to step out to break it up for Snape's Rage is quickly becoming Legendarily.

Sudden, Ron appears running into the room and toward one person whom in question is freaking out that Ron is bringing the Terror Bat to him. "HARRY! I NEED YOUR BODY!"

"WHAT! WHY?!"

"I NEED THAT AVADA KEDAVRA-PROOF MEAT SHIELD!" With that, Harry answer by jumping up and running away from his red-headed best mate.

"FUCK YOU, MATE! I'M NOT DEATH-PROOF! I DON'T KNOW HOW I SURVIVE THAT CURSE!"

Ron closely behind Harry, reaching for his robe so he can pull Harry back to block Snape whom is snapping at his back.

"THEN LET TEST IT! YOU ALREADY DID IT ONCE AND NOBODY KNOWS WHY! SO LETS HAVE A STUDY ABOUT IT AND KEEP MY BUNGHOLE SAFE!"

Round and round they all ran, between the table and the head table too. Everyone watch in shock of Ron following Harry with Professor Snape just grasping at his shirt by an inch. Dumbledore almost step in but when a fire spell flew by his long chin hair, he jumps on the nearby table, putting out the fire threat his face to have a soul patch. At that moment, Dumbledore decide like everyone else already did, and stay out of it to avoid the pissed-off Potion Master.

"HELL TO THE NO! HE ALREADY HATES ME! HE WOULD JUST JOIN MY ASRES TO YOUR AND I DON'T NEED HIM ANYWHERE NEAR MINE EITHER!" Harry screaming back, "IT'S ALREADY BAD ENOUGH THAT HE LOOKS AT IT IN CLASS OR HALLWAY!"

"MAYBE HE HAD A THING FOR YOUR DAD?!" Unknown to all but a few, the comments put Snape even more. The Few that did know the truth flinch of how close to the truth it's was and how wrong that was.

"THAT'S IT! I WAS GOING TO LEAVE THE SPOILED BRAT ALONG BUT NOW I'M FINE WITH WITH BOTH OF YOU!" The greased-haired roar at them, just as they left the Great Hall. "ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, YOUR ASSES ARE MINE, YOU LITTLE….." The screaming trails off up the star...Ok. Maybe Ron and Harry is on something here.

While the remaining people of the Hogwart wait for anymore of the Show-Down, they all bow their heads in prayer and promise to bring flower on the two Bravo-Fools-That-Bitch-Slap-The-Dungeon-Bat. The respect truly climb beyond any expectations but they are truly dead...potion items...grass for the unicorn...food for Dementors. Well, you get the gisp.

Harry's voice is heard faintly but clearly, "CALL YOUR MOM!"

"WHY?!"

"SHE CAN USE THAT HOWLER OF HER AND BLIND HIM!"

"HOW?!" How indeed, is the common thought.

"BATS SEE WITH THEIR EARS! SO IF YOUR MOM'S HOWLER SCREAMS AT HIM THEN WE CAN GET AWAY! HELL, WE CAN USE IT TO HURT HIM WHEN HE GET NEAR OUR ASSES!"

"SO IF HE BLINDED THEN HE CANT FOLLOW OUR ARISES?!"

"CORRECT!" Ingenue plan...pity that Snape not a bat ...and he heard all of that.

"AAARRRGGG!" For some reason, it sounded like Snape turned into a cross of a bull and monkey of some sort.

Another spell was heard, "MO-OOOM-MMM-YYYY!"

Getting a little worried due to how close the sound and flash of spell is getting closer again. Few student slow slide under the table for safely. Closer and closer with few more students hiding under the table…..

Few flashes spark and few fly by the doorway, making everyone tensed up every time they see something. Until a loud sound of BANG echoes, causing everyone to jump high enough that they bang their knee hit the tables. Another BANG sounds off then odd noise of clanging...like a suit of armor falling over?

Pause of silence hang very thickly around the castle to see what's next. It is answer with light clanging similar to someone moving armors around. Just as Dumbledore stood up from his placement on the table. The new noise of clanging appear again causing to have breath to put on pause….Then it's shown that it is Harry and Ron.

Harry walk in first with a hum, dressed in partly armors. His leg on his right and his arm on the right bare part of the armor that belong to the standing Knight's armors not far from the Great Hall. Upon his head, he also wore a helmet.

Humming in tune with Harry, Ron walk in right behind with a smile. As Harry decide to steal the poor Knights Wears, Ron is also sporting partly armor clothes. On his body lay, leg layers on his leg with right arm matching. Around his hip was the lower part of the body pieces.

"Where is Professor Snape?"

"He in the hall. Knock out with his face implanted into the chest part of this wonderful butt-cover we found." Ron spin around, asking the male around him since they would be in the same boat, "What you boy think? A good butt shield?"

But before he could answer, the back open with a creaking noise, similar images of long-john underclothes butt-flap. "...OH COME ON!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> So what y'all think. There will be more coming. Don't forget to review. Hell, give me ideas for what Ron would do since this is all about him or what happens around him thanks to his action.


End file.
